


The Real Monster

by BlessedEgg



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedEgg/pseuds/BlessedEgg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of the events of chapter 2 focusing primarily on Maggie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Monster

Y-you’re a r-real monster, Maggie” 

She wanted them to hurt. She wanted them to feel the pain she felt for most of her short life. 

All the green haired girl could think of doing was smashing the stuttering creep’s ship to a million pieces. What grounds did he even have to call HER a monster? HE was the one who abducted her, had been stalking her and harassing her. HE was the one who tied up a young girl. It was all HIS fault in her eyes. For that he deserved hell. 

Maggie was still completely incredulous to the audacity he must have had to say that. How conceited of him to even dare to say that! Compared to him and Ava, Maggie was the most normal. Especially compared to Ava. 

When her fists smashed the console, Maggie recollected the times Ava played her little “games” with Maggie. Pretending to be all sweetness and kindness one minute, then the next minute turning into a malicious, fearsome beast of a girl. 

“She was supposed to be my friend…” Maggie thought as her eyes narrowed. She wanted to scream but instead found the sounds of the ship failing a more satisfying release. The emergency alarm of the ship began to bleat out but the girl was too angered to even hear it. 

When the fool started muttering about orbits and wanting to be unbound Maggie’s blood ran cold. His stare was filled with anger, an anger she couldn’t care about. What did he have to be angry about!? It was all his own doing, maybe he shouldn’t have abducted his classmate and tried to take her some foreign planet, who knows where and who would’ve known? He could have tried ANYTHING on her and worst of all, nobody would be able to stop it! 

What right did Odin have to enraged?

“Apologize to me…and I’ll consider unbinding you.” She said coldly.

He didn’t like that. He started to shout again, but she didn’t care. 

She knew what she’d done, with full intentions. She hated both of them. And that was all she could care about at the moment. 

Even if she was completely alone on whatever planet they crashed on, Maggie would at least be away from them, the people who would judge her like they were somehow better than her. 

“So…have fun in the afterlife…jerks…”


End file.
